the outside world
by CreepypastaBrony28
Summary: Chell has finally escaped the Aperture Science facility but will she be able to make it on her own in the outside world? Or will she find others to help her survive in the now apocalyptic world that is in ruins becuase of the combine threat?
1. Chapter 1: Escape and the outside

**Hello everyone Ive decided to take a break on the other story im writing since I don't have anymore ideas for it just yet im trying to be more detailed with it and this story is about portal from basically a 3****rd**** person POV after Chell's escape (but starting out right after Chell wakes up from GlaDOS' saving her life) so lets get started**

Chell woke up and the first thing she saw after opening her eyes was two different looking robots in which one looked like wheatley but a little more polished and with arms and legs and the others head looked like the body of a turret with an orange light for an eye and it had arms and legs too.

Chell stood up and noticed she was in one of the elevators that took her to different test chambers and that she was in GlaDOS' chamber and she saw GlaDOS turn and look at her.

"Oh thank god your alright, you know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson, I thought you were my greatest enemy, when all along you were my best friend. The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life, taught me an even more valuable lesson, where Caroline lives in my brain." GlaDOS said

"Caroline deleted" the Announcer said

"Good-bye, Caroline. You know deleting Caroline just know taught me a valuable lesson, the best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one, and ill be honest. Killing you? Is hard. You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me, or put me in a potato, or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life. Then you showed up. You. Dangerous. Mute. Lunatic. So you know what? You win. Just. Go." GlaDOS said to Chell as the elevator started moving up.

"Haha, its been fun. Don't come back" GlaDOS said as the elevator went up to a circular door which spinned around and opened revealing four turrets aiming at Chell and they opened there guns to fire. Chell was surprised to see the turrets lasers aiming at her click off one by one and they started to hum a song to her and the elevator moved up fast showing other rooms with turrets singing and the elevator slowed down getting to a giant room full of turrets with the giant animal king turret in the very back and a fat turret on a ledge in the middle of the room and a small turret was the only one singing just yet and when it was done it shut off and every other turret started making music and the fat turret started to sing in Italian

"Cara, bel, cara mia, (Dear, beautiful, my dear,)  
bella bambina, (beautiful child,)  
oh Chell, (Chell oh,)  
que lastima, (that's too bad,)  
que lastima, (that's too bad,)  
deh! Cara mia, (well, My dear,)  
addio. (Goodbye)

Mia bambina, (My Baby)  
cara, (dear,)  
perchè non passi (why don't you stay)  
lontana, deh (far, ah)  
sì lontana (so far)  
da scienza? (from science?)

Cara, cara (Baby, baby)  
mia bambina, (my child,)  
ah mia bel, (ah my beautiful,)  
ah mia cara,(ah my dear,)  
la mia cara, (my dear,)  
la mia bamina, (my child,)  
oh cara, (my dear,)  
cara mia... (my dear...)

Chell was a little confused at this song because she somehow understood what it was in English but she shook it off as the elevator stopped at a medium sized door which opened on its own revealing a ginourmous cornfield.

the door closed behind her as she walked outside and she heard a noise coming up the elevator shaft and the door opened and the partially burned companion cube came out and the door closed on its own.

Chell immediately grabbed the Cube in both arms picking it up and started to walk away from the exit to Aperture

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this first chapter ill have another posted later ill try and update twice a day if I don't then assume I don't have access to a computer**


	2. Chapter 2: Wheatly and Gordon Freeman

**Hey guys im back with chapter two**

Chell didn't make any actuall progress with walking until two days were over and her legs were starting to get tired so she sat down on a rock and sat the companion cube down on the ground next to her.

As Chell was just sitting there trying to get a little rest she noticed something that she hadn't seen before on the companion cube.. It was a small button on the side of it and she pressed it.

The top of the cube opened up like a panel in Aperture science would slide out of the way and inside of the cube were 3 things, The Aperture Science Dual Portal Device, The cake GlaDOS promised her when she first tested for her, and the Aperture Science Long-Fall Boots and the cube seemed to be cold on the inside like a refrigerator so the cake wouldn't go bad.

Chell was surprised GlaDOS had given her anything but she didn't care and she put the Long-Fall Boots on and she took out the portal gun and pressed the button on the cube again not wanting to waste the cake and the top closed.

She thought about something for a second remembering the gun wont put a portal on a non-white surface and she shot the ground with it to see if GlaDOS had upgraded it or something, and surprisingly the portal appeared on the ground.

She used the gun to pick the cube up and she continued walking until she found a town that looked a tornado had come through.

Chell walked through the destroyed town with cube in the magnetic grasp of the portal gun until she heard a horrific, pain-filled, moan from some distance behind her that made her stop in her tracks and she turned around to see a Headcrab Zombie without legs crawling towards her that's yelling something that sounds like a man yelling "Help god help…help me AHHH OH GOD HELP ME!" backwards.

Chell backed up into a crumbled building by accident and the Headcrab zombie kept crawling to her before it got shot in the head by something Chell couldn't see and she peeked around the building to see Gordon Freeman aiming a handgun at the dead zombie and he holstered the gun and looked around making sure there weren't anymore zombies and he spotted Chell

Chell was worried he would try to kill her but was surprised when he didn't. "Hello? Are you okay?" Gordon said and Chell just nodded since she was never taught how to speak.

"Can you talk?" Gordon asked and Chell shook her head no.

Gordon went into one of the buildings and came out with a dry-erase board and a black marker and handed it to Chell. "here use this to speak".

Chell wrote "Who are you?" and she showed Gordon "im Gordon Freeman, who are you?"

Chell erased what she wrote and wrote "Chell"

"Nice to meet you Chell, where did you come from exactly?"

"Aperture Science Laboratories, I was a test subject" Chell wrote motioning to her long-fall boots, Portal-Gun, and companion cube

"I used to work there but I left just after GlaDOS was successfully operational and I went to Black Mesa"

**Meanwhile in space…**

"space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space space SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! IM IN SPPPPPPAAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEEE" "WOULD YOU BLOODY SHUT UP MATE?!" Wheatley screamed at the space core obviously being pushed over the edge by the space core "oooooooooooo an asteroid belt! im going to be in a belt!" the space core yelled excitedly "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh no were getting too close" wheatley said worried and they both got hit with asteroids sending them all the way around the belt and flying towards the inner planets heading right for earth and wheatley tried his best to slow down but caught fire when they entered the atmosphere and made a crater when hitting the ground and it cracked there screens on impact but they were still alive and they happened to land right in the town Gordon and Chell were in.

Chell's and Gordon's heads immediately whipped in the direction of the crater and noise and ran in the direction of it and chell brought the cube with her and when they got to the huge crater they saw two cores down there one yellow and one blue.

Chell's jaw dropped at the sight of wheatley

"Oh its you! Can you please help us out of here?" wheatley said at the sight of Chell

Chell sat the the cube down and placed a portal on a wall and the other one under wheatley and replaced it under the space core and they came out of the other portal and she found out she could now pick up two things with the gun and she picked up the cube and wheatley with it.

"ok I just want to say I am sincerely sorry that I was monstrous and bossy when I was in control of the facility im sincerely sorry" "wheatley said to Chell who smiled a little

Chell looked at Gordon and wrote "do you live anywhere?" "yes I live with other scientists like myself and a few friends in a secure area"

**Hey guys I made this chapter as long as I could for now and tell me if I did anything wrong except for on two things: the button on the cube and if I was wrong with something about Gordon im giving Gordon my own sort of story I guess you could say**


End file.
